La capa roja
by Blancanakano
Summary: A Turquía le va a pasar algo que no creía que volviera a ocurrir. Imperio Romano x Turquía. OneShot.


**Este es el primer fic de Hetalia que escribo, espero que os guste. He escogido estos personajes porque durante un tiempo roleé a Turquía y le cogí cariño, es de estos personajes secundarios a los que amas porque sí.**

**Este manga no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya, que nos ha bendecido con hombres buenorros y genialosos.**

* * *

Hacía un buen día, así que decidí salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Me puse el abrigo verde que suelo usar. Ya empezaba a refrescar por las tardes.

Anduve sin rumbo durante un buen rato, observando a la gente, empapándome de humanidad. De repente, por el rabillo del ojo, vi lo que me pareció una capa roja como la que hace tanto tiempo llevaba él… Pero no podía ser, llevaba mucho tiempo muerto, no podía estar aquí.

Aún así seguí esa capa, aferrándome a ella, con la esperanza de que perteneciera a esa persona.

Tras dar innumerables vueltas por la ciudad conseguí ponerme a su lado, le agarré del brazo y él se dio la vuelta. Me dio un vuelco al corazón y abrí mucho los ojos y la boca. ¡Era él! ¡Aquel viejo imperio que había dado por perdido hacía tanto tiempo!

-P-Pero, tú moriste –dije, sin salir del asombro.

.Sí, Sadiq, pero sigo aquí. A. A veces vengo a ver como estáis los jóvenes –sonrió desenfadadamente, como siempre había hecho.

No podía creérmelo, era demasiado extraño. Pero le había echado mucho de menos y me daba igual como podía estar aquí, porque estaba aquí y yo estaba con él.

Yo seguía en shock, parado, en medio de la calle. Él me cogió de ambos brazos y me apartó del medio.

-¿Te encuentras bien? No tienes buena cara.

-Es solo la sorpresa –me pasé la mano por la cara, parándome en la máscara- ¿Podemos ir a otro sitio? A hablar o, no sé, algo…-me sentía totalmente impotente, no sabía qué hacer.

-Como quieras, ¿vamos a tu casa? Todo esto ha cambiado mucho y no sé exactamente donde estamos.

-Eh… Sí, vamos- ahora que sabía, por lo menos, a donde íbamos estaba un poco menos confuso.

Me cogió de la mano, cosa que me asombró, y di un respingo, pero no lo rechacé. Esto me ayudó a creer que Julius estaba allí, a mi lado.

Anduvimos en silencio, yo pensando y él mirándome atentamente, estudiando mi rostro.

Llegamos a la puerta de mi casa y tuve que soltarle la mano para abrir. Esperó detrás de mí a que abriera la puerta y luego entró mirándolo todo con curiosidad. Yo entré detrás de él, en silencio.

-Tu casa ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuve aquí –me dijo mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

-Lo sé, el mundo entero ha cambiado desde la última vez que estuviste.

-Cada vez que visito a mis nietos lo noto, el mundo es diferente y las naciones también.

-Yo dejé de ser un imperio, sí. Todo es diferente pero igual. Pero la gente es la misma, la mueven las mismas cosas que la han movido siempre.

-¿Tú eres el mismo? –me miró levantando la ceja mientras se apalancaba en el sofá.

-Sí y no. Algo habré cambiado, supongo –me senté a su lado.

-¿Y qué tal mis nietos? –siempre acababa hablando de lo mismo, se notaba lo orgulloso que estaba de ellos.

-Ya son naciones hechas y derechas. Tienen un aire a ti. En el gusto por las chicas guapas y los aires que tienen.

-Sí, han crecido mucho. Hace poco fui a ver a Feliciano, estaba con Ludwig.

-Sí, son bastante cercanos, esos dos.

Se hizo el silencio, yo pensaba en el amor y las parejas y Julius… bueno, nunca he sabido en qué pensaba él, en ningún momento. Siempre había tenido ese aire festivo y despreocupado pero, en el fondo, podía ser serio.

-¿Y tú? ¿Tienes a alguien? –rompió el silencio con esta pregunta, que yo esperaba y a la que no sabía muy bien qué responder.

-Eh, bien. Antes cuidaba de Grecia y Chipre pero ya son mayores…

-Sabes que no me refería a eso, Sadiq –se movió en el sofá y me miró.

-Vale, no, en ese sentido no.

-¿Y por qué no? –sabía que él lo hacía a posta.

-No lo sé, no siento la necesidad –ante estas palabras me miró extrañado y se acercó más a mí.

-¿Ni siquiera cuando estás conmigo? –definitivamente, había sido a posta. Yo estaba cada vez más nervioso, no, nervioso no, excitado, hacía mucho que no me pasaba.

-Contigo siempre, ya lo sabes –gire ligeramente la cara hacia otro lado, nunca lo había querido admitir hasta ahora pero ahora que… ¿ya no estaba? No pasaba nada por decirlo.

En ese momento no pude reprimir más mis impulsos, me levanté casi de un salto del sofá y le agarré del brazo. Prácticamente le llevé a rastras hasta mi habitación.

Estaba claro que era lo que Julius había querido desde el principio, porque tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y a mí no me importaba.

Nos sentamos en la cama, todavía cogidos, y yo empecé a quitarle la ropa. Esa ropa de general romano que tanto me fascinaba, sobre todo la larga capa roja, sin la cual ese día no le habría encontrado.

Él hacía lo propio conmigo, pero no me tocó el antifaz. Sonreí un poquito al darme cuenta de que se acordaba de ese detalle, de que no me gusta que vean que hay debajo de esa máscara que llevo siempre, y dejé quietas las manos.

-Puedes quitármelo –le dije, mientras él me acariciaba la cara y el cuello.

-¿De verdad? –sonrió ampliamente.

-Sí. Eres la única persona que me ha visto sin él y la única a la que le he dejado quitármelo.

-¿Nadie más? –preguntaba, casi, como un niño que no acaba de creerse lo que le están contando sus padres.

Cogió con mucho cuidado el antifaz por los dos lados, como si se pudiera romper, y me lo quitó muy despacio. Mientras, se iba acercando cada vez más a mí.

Cuando, por fin, terminó de quitarme el antifaz y lo dejo, con extremo cuidado, en la mesilla de noche, sin dejar de mirarme mientras hacía todo esto, me dio un largo y apasionado beso, al cual yo correspondí.

Después de eso nos tumbamos y todo se volvió caricias y palabras de amor, es un tanto confuso intentar recordar el orden en el que ocurrieron las cosas a partir de ese punto.

Lo que sí sé es que nos pasamos toda la tarde en la cama y la noche también y que no dormimos nada. Llevábamos demasiado tiempo sin vernos como para dormir.

No quería pensar en eso, en que volvería a irse, quizás para no volver. En ese momento solo quería estar a su lado y disfrutar juntos.

Cuando llegó la mañana estábamos exhaustos y hambrientos. Me levanté de a cama para dirigirme a la cocina a por provisiones.

De camino a la puerta de la habitación me tropecé con la capa de Julius, me agaché para recogerla y me la puse a modo de toga. Siempre había querido hacerlo. Vi como Juluis sonreía y salí de la habitación.

En la cocina cogí una bandeja y puse en ella todo lo que pude mientras se hacía el café: montones de bollos de diferentes tipos, dulces, tostadas… Cuando el café empezó a hervir lo serví a toda prisa y, cargado con la bandeja, volvía a la habitación donde había dejado a Julius.

-Mmmm… Eso tiene buena pinta –dijo mientras olisqueaba el desayuno- Ayer se nos olvidó cenar.

-Fí –le respondí mientras sonreía y me metía una magdalena en la boca, todo a la vez. Estaba famélico.

Nos comimos todo lo que había traído asombrosamente rápido.

Yo seguía envuelto con la capa roja, tumbado en la cama, al lado de mi imperio desaparecido.

-Esto no es justo, tú tienes algo mío pero yo no tengo nada tuyo –hizo un falso puchero, mirándome con una sonrisa en los ojos.

Entonces me di cuenta de que él seguía totalmente desnudo y me planteé darle algo de ropa mía pero entonces se me ocurrió algo mejor, algo más especial.

Me estiré hasta la mesilla y cogí la máscara, que seguía allí. Todavía no sé cómo es posible que no la tiráramos durante la noche.

Me puse de rodillas en la cama y le coloqué el antifaz, todo ello sin decir ni una palabra.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres darme esto? –dijo mientras me cogía las manos.

-Pues claro, ¿por qué iba a dártelo si no? –me acerqué y le di un largo beso.

Después de esto estuvimos mucho tiempo en silencio, abrazados, y acabamos durmiéndonos, cosa que no me extraña teniendo en cuenta que no habíamos dormido nada. Yo, por lo menos, estaba rendido.

Cuando me desperté ya se estaba haciendo de noche. Me di cuenta de que estaba solo en la cama y me levanté. Toda la ropa de Julius, menos la capa, que yo seguía llevando, había desaparecido. Y con ella Julius. Tampoco estaba mi antifaz, se lo había llevado.

Estas dos cosas, la presencia de la capa roja y la ausencia del antifaz blanco, eran la prueba de que no había sido un sueño.

Me quedé allí, parado, mirando a la habitación vacía, sin saber qué hacer. De repente me di cuenta de que estaba llorando pero no podía evitarlo.


End file.
